


Soon Enough That Wave Will Take You Down Like A Sand Castle

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: It comes and goes (in waves) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, English Major! Zayn, Frat Boy! Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frat boy! Niall & English Major! Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon Enough That Wave Will Take You Down Like A Sand Castle

Zayn met Liam in his required Poly Sci class, though what Political Science had to do with the English degree he was currently pursuing, your guess was as good as his. They’d been partnered up for a project that counted for more than 40% of their overall class grade and Zayn being utterly and completely inadequate in any and all social situations had honestly planned to just wait and see who else was left partner less but to his shock the cute boy who’d dashed into the classroom just as the professor had cleared his throat standing from his desk to address the class— _Liam_ —had shot Mr. Cornelius an apologetic smile and took the steps of the lecture hall two at a time to get to the only empty seat available which had been conveniently right next to Zayn. Liam nudged him in the side and smiled this absolutely adorable smile where his eyes practically disappeared and asked if Zayn wanted to work with him, introducing himself in the process. Zayn’s tongue had taken a moment before it would work properly but after a few seconds of stammering he had finally just nodded, choking out his own name.

It wasn’t until after the class was through and they were headed for the exit, planning to exchange contact information that Zayn began to regret his hasty decision to work with the boy with soft trusting brown eyes. They made plans for Zayn to come by the Alpha Nu fraternity house on campus the following night so that they could get a general start on the project. Zayn would be lying if he denied that all his knowledge of frat boys didn’t come directly from the stereotypes set about them, but really what else did he have to go by? Not only that but he had personal experiences in the past with the frat boy _type_. Without thinking he asked if Liam wouldn’t mind swinging by his off campus apartment instead and Liam being a more or less go with the flow sort of fellow shrugged easily and agreed, shouting for Zayn to text him his address.

 

Needless to say Zayn was more than impressed with Liam’s work ethic and the fact that he genuinely seemed to be taking their project just as serious if not more so than Zayn himself, officially defying all of Zayn’s predisposed notions of frat boys. He even told Liam as much who simply laughed, saying that he got that a lot and confessed that he was not your typical fraternity brother, that he’d only pledged initially because it was sort of a Payne family tradition.

“My grandfather was an Alpha Nu, as was my father and since I am the only boy in my family it was inevitable that I pledge. I’ll admit the frat life held little appeal for me at first but now I am really glad I pledged I literally have a prebuilt family on campus which is really nice.”

Zayn couldn’t argue with that, he himself had never been good with meeting new people he was socially awkward at best and has had the same two and _only two_ friends since elementary school, neither of which attended his college sadly so meeting Liam had been just plain luck.

As the night started to wind down Zayn noticed Liam glancing at his watch more and more often though he never mentioned the time to Zayn, finally the older boy sighed and kicked at Liam under the table. Liam looked up startled, but mostly questioningly.

“Is there somewhere you need to be tonight mate?” Liam actually blushed, throwing Zayn a sheepish look.

“Well, it’s just that we’re having a kegger tonight at the house, that’s why I thought we’d do all this there. You’d come early before the party started and we’d get done just as the first bit of guests trickled in and maybe you’d stay for a drink or dance, so you could see what life in a frat was like firsthand…”

“Shit, man my foul. We’re pretty much done here for the night if you want to bail.”

“Just me then? You don’t even want to give it a go and leave after a bit if it’s not your cuppa tea?” Zayn bit his lip because frat house aside the thought of drinking around strangers wasn’t really his idea of fun, but one look at the hopeful look on Liam’s face and before he knew what he was doing he was nodding.

“I guess I could show face, see what all the fuss is about, but I’m not much for dancing I warn so I don’t see myself staying for too long.”

XXX

So that’s how he finds himself in the Alpha Nu frat house less than an hour later and it’s just as bad as he had expected. Loud music that he doesn’t ordinarily listen to, the air in the house is hot and muggy from the drunken sweat pouring off of the gyrating bodies all around him. In fact he spends all night nursing a lukewarm beer and holding up a wall.

His attention is suddenly drawn to this obnoxiously loud blonde with a charming Irish brogue, who is making sure that he is the life of the party, flitting from person to person and kicking ass at beer pong.

Not that it was all that hard for the Irishman to do, almost everyone seemed to light up whenever he was around them, though he never spent more than a heart’s beat with any one person leaving them with  a sloppy drunk peck on the cheek, a quick grin or in one girl’s case a squeeze to the bum. He was quite the charmer but Zayn had soon grown bored of watching him, noting that Liam had pretty much abandoned him at the door after providing him with a beer, which was really shitty of him. So he made up his mind that he would finish up this bottle of beer and peace out.

Tipping the bottle up, he finished it off in three harsh pulls. As he brought the empty bottle back down again he is startled to find a pair of clear blue eyes staring directly into his.

“Can I get ya another?” The Irishman asked, with a sexy smirk. Zayn shakes his head, eyes wide and cheeks still puffed out with the last of his beer. He nods at the door before heading toward it without a word; luckily he ran into Liam on the way and swallowed so he could thank him for the invite before leaving.

XXX

He’d never considered himself a glutton for punishment but how else could you explain why he found himself in the same exact position the following weekend, holding yet another nearly warm beer and leaning up against the exact same wall as guys and girls partied around him as if he were just another fixture of the room like the couch or a lamp. He blamed Liam entirely of course, who had leaned over to whisper to him mid lecture in class and told him his presence was _specifically_ requested at the frat house (though he wouldn’t say by whom), just that his Woody and Buzz dolls were being held captive, and that Zayn was the only payment in the ransom note left on his pillow that morning. Zayn didn’t know whether to roll his eyes and laugh or back away from Liam slowly until the men in white arrived to take this crazy kid to get some help. In the end he did neither falling victim to Liam’s pout and against his better judgment he agrees to go.

So here he was awkwardly shying away from wasted girls offering to suck his dick and avoiding couples who walked blindly into him in an attempt to stay connected at the lung. He rolled his eyes sighing, and then shivered as the weird feeling that had been bothering him all night came over him once more, the feeling that he was being watched. All night he’s felt as though there were eyes on him, but every time he tried looking for the source of this eerie feeling he’d come up empty. It isn’t until he is nearing the end of his beer and is yet again ready to leave that Irish approaches him, seeming to appear out of thin air.

“I reckon ya not wanting for another right?” Irish asked, trying to make conversation with him, Zayn sighed internally and shook his head, offering the blonde an uncomfortable smile, which only encouraged the shorter boy even more.

“Not a big drinker then? Yet you come to a frat party.” It was said good-naturedly, but Zayn couldn’t help but grow a little miffed feeling like he was being judged, by this apparent lush if the entire brewery he could smell seeping from the Irish boy’s pores was anything to go by.

“I was brought by my friend Liam so…” He trailed off, looking away disinterestedly; eyes searching for any kind of escape from this stilted conversation. Truth be told he can’t stand boys like Irish, boys who made his high school years a living hell, being openly gay since he was 14, he was always a prime target for the jocks to torment and maybe it wasn’t fair to treat Irish the way he was based on presumptions, but really they’d be better off keeping their worlds separate if he were being honest. Liam was a special exception but he still despised frat boys.

An uncomfortable silence inevitably falls between them and it’s awful and for someone who doesn’t usually talk to the same person for longer than a minute Zayn is wondering why the blonde has yet to move on to someone else. Just as he is seriously considering walking away and heading home, a boisterous boy who Zayn’s seen jumping on people’s backs and making out with both boys and girls at random all night suddenly hooks an arm around both Zayn and the blonde’s necks, slurring a single word ‘pong’ between them. Zayn tried to decline because seriously he is absolute shit at beer pong, but his words fall on deaf ears as he’s dragged into the kitchen where the pong table was set up.

If anything playing pong didn’t require them to attempt anymore stiff conversation, talk about small blessings. Instead the next half an hour was filled with Louis (the boisterous drunk who’d forced him to play and made the mistake of insisting he be on his team) and Irish trash talking while Zayn and Irish’s partner an equally socially awkward ginger who he thinks Louis introduced as Ed watched silently. Needless to say Louis and Zayn lost and Irish was being a huge douche about it, which won him absolutely no points in Zayn’s book. He was so over him and the party so he said a quick goodbye to Louis, apologizing again for his lack of pong skills which only made the flamboyant boy laugh, waving him off and bouncing away to attack a girl named Eleanor’s neck with love bites. Zayn turned to Irish and Ed and nodded once in their direction before making his way to the door.

XXX

That Monday Irish is waiting for Liam when class lets out and Zayn kind of finds it funny that he still doesn’t even know the dude’s actual name. He waves at Liam heading for the bus stop when there’s a hand gripping his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“Zayn, we were just going to grab something to eat if you wanted to join us…you remember Niall don’t you? I thought I saw you two talking the other night, didn’t I?”

“Uh, yeah _Niall_. Hey.” Zayn says cautiously, the name feeling foreign and heavy on his tongue.

“Sup, mate, fancy a chicken wrap from Nandos or what?”  The invite seemed innocent enough, but Zayn would be lying if he didn’t feel like he’d be an intruder or worse a third wheel if he were to take them up on the offer.

“You know that sounds great and all but it’s sort of grocery day at the apartment and my roommate is probably waiting for me back home so…” He trailed off, speaking more to his shoes than to the boys in front of him, completely missing the look shared between the two frat brothers.

“Are you sure? We’re pretty quick eaters and Niall here turns into a proper hoover when it comes to food.” Liam joked, pitching a thumb over his shoulder at Niall. Zayn raised an eyebrow but the blonde simply shrugged, denying nothing. Zayn bit his lip and tried to come up with another excuse when he suddenly caught Liam’s puppy dog face and really this was getting ridiculous, but of course he couldn’t resist it and he found himself agreeing to join them for a _quick_ bite.

XXX

They weren’t sitting but a minute, the waiter hadn’t even come over to take their drink orders yet when Liam’s phone suddenly buzzes to life with the ringtone ‘Climax’ by Usher. He grins and slides his phone open to check the new incoming text message. Zayn is just a little confused until Niall laughing; shakes his head and nods at Liam mouthing the word ‘girlfriend’ before rolling his eyes. Zayn’s eyes widened, realizing his gaydar had been slightly off when it came to his frat boy friend which was such a shame, he watched as Liam’s smile grew with each letter he typed on his phone until he must’ve hit send because he finally looked up at them and smiled uncertainly and Zayn somehow knew he wasn’t going to like whatever it was Liam was about to say.

“Ok, so that was Danielle and I completely forgot that I was supposed to go with her to pick out an anniversary gift for her parents. I can tell her I’m out with the mates and ask her to wait around for an hour or so but you know how her schedule is these days Nialler; it’s rare that she has a free moment to breathe let alone hit the mall so if you guys don’t mind…” Zayn had a moment of inner panic as it dawned on him what was happening here. Liam was asking them for permission to bail on their lunch date. Now that could mean one of two things either they were all going to rain check for another time or Liam was going to leave him and Niall to eat lunch _alone_.

“Yeah alright Leemo! If I stink you can just tell me no need to make up excuses to avoid being around me.” Niall joked, picking up his menu and browsing it eagerly. Zayn gulped and stared at Liam with what he’d imagine was pure fear in his eyes.

“Shut your gob you idiot, we’ll catch up at home for dinner most like, I’m just worried about Zayn he hadn’t really wanted to eat with us in the first place and now I am going to be leaving him with the likes of you.” Zayn tried for an uneasy smile, not quite able to join in on their friendly laughter as he realized that it were the latter option. Liam was leaving but he and Niall were expected to stay and have lunch together, he’d only just found out the Irish boy’s name and now they’d be having a meal together without the buffer of their common friend.

“Oh we’ll be fine, won’t we Z?” Zayn inwardly cringed at the unwarranted nickname, biting his lip he fiddled with the corner of his own menu. He was actually really hungry now that he was here, but he was honestly the worst at small talk and his life literally revolved around school and the occasional reality tv program so he would probably be the worst company ever but maybe if he stayed it would finally scare Niall off once and for all. If he proved how incompatible they were as friends the boy would stop trying so damn hard.

“Uh sure, its fine Liam I’ll see you tomorrow in class yeah?” Liam seemed to let out a breath that he’d been holding waiting for Zayn’s response. He was rewarded by a crinkly-eyed smile as he reached for Zayn’s hand on the table and gave it a grateful squeeze before he stood from the booth and with one last wave he was up and out the restaurant.

XXX

And then there were two

XXX

“So I’m thinking I always get the peri-peri chicken wings, because they’re delicious duh, but I also really wanna try something new. So I’ve decided to order that as well as whatever you’re having…” He was cut off by their waiter’s appearance. Zayn who had literally opened his menu and buried his face within its folds from the moment Liam abandoned him, anything to avoid those eyes, but now with the distraction of the waiter he felt like he could finally breathe. He didn’t understand how Niall could be so naturally good at socializing while he sat there having what only could be described as an aneurism at the mere thought of having to talk one on one with someone, let alone _Niall_.

“Welcome to Nando’s. The name’s Josh and I’ll be your server tonight; can I start your evening off with a couple drinks?” Zayn met Josh’s eyes happily, the fact that he was really good looking not lost on him. The waiter smiled crookedly, basking in Zayn’s attentions. Niall cleared his throat, bringing both boys’ eyes to him.

“I think I’m gonna need a beer with this one, mate.” He grumbled, closing his menu harshly. Josh flipped open his pad and scribbled on a clean sheet.

“And for you sir?” Josh asked, eyes drawn back to Zayn.

“Could I have a coke?”

“Absolutely! Are you all ready to order or I can come back in a few…” Zayn spared a glance at Niall, but nodded without waiting for any kind of indication from the blonde.

“I’ll have the chicken breast wrap, please.”

“I think I’ll take the same double chicken and add an order of the 5 chicken wings, ta.” Niall pushed his menu away from himself and started playing with the salt and pepper shakers as something to do. Josh collected their menus and with a wink he let them know he’d be right back with their drinks. Niall huffed loudly at Josh’s retreating back.

“So, Z Liam tells me you’re a right brain box…an English major right, I’m a complete ponce when it comes to writing, so actually knowing someone who willingly majors in a subject all about writing is almost baffling.”

“Well, I’m pretty much a slave to literature…” He really didn’t have the words to describe his love affair with the written word or the utter joy that filled him at the soft thud that follows closing a good book for the final time as you’ve reached the end or how he could possibly begin to explain just how badly he wished he could live in most if not all of the world’s he reads about.

“That’s cool. I myself am studying sports therapy.” Niall started, at the exact same time Zayn said: “Could you not call me Z.”

“Yeah, alright.”

“How did you get into _that_?” Zayn wondered, and then realized too late that his mouth and brain were apparently at war, because he definitely did not mean to say that out loud.

“Uh, well as you may have noticed I’m not a very big or imposing person. So I’m pretty much rubbish at any and all sports, but I love them so fucking much, my passion and drive making up for my stature. You know how it goes those who can’t _do,_ teach…” Zayn is pretty sure that saying doesn’t truly fit in this situation but he stays silent and nods. They lapse into the first of what is looking to be a night full of awkward silences, until Josh turns back up with their drinks.

“Your beer, and for you I hope you don’t mind but I took the liberty of adding a twist of lemon to your coke.” Zayn’s eyes all but lit up.

“Brilliant mate, it’s like you can read minds or summat.” Josh grinned brightly, obviously pleased with himself.

“Oh stop, just a trick of the trade you get good at reading people after a while is all.” Niall snorted into his beer and grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘read this’ and Zayn noticed that by the way that the blonde was holding his beer his middle finger placed just so that it looked like he were flipping their waiter off. Zayn rolled his eyes at Niall’s childish actions, wondering if his rude behavior somehow had something to do with the waiter’s sexual orientation, which wouldn’t surprise him in the least, boy’s like Niall picking on someone solely based on who they’re attracted to. Zayn has spent the majority of his life avoiding such people. So frowning, Zayn turned his attention to the window making it apparent that all other attempts at conversation would be a fail. In doing this he completely missed Niall’s knitted brow and the way the blonde’s teeth dug deeply into his bottom lip in confusion, staring at Zayn’s profile.

XXX

By the time the check arrived Zayn was already up on his feet, one arm in his coat. Josh handed it to him with a discreet wink, that wasn’t discreet enough because Niall blew out a huff of annoyed breath and stood as well to throw on his own jumper.

“What’s the damage?” he asked finally, pulling out his wallet. Zayn glanced down at the check and had to do a double take as he noticed the neat penmanship in the bottom left corner with Josh’s name and phone number. Clearing his throat quickly he folded the check up and slipped it in his jacket pocket with a shrug.

“Not bad actually, I’ve got it if you don’t mind taking care of the tip…”

“Are you sure?” Niall asked, eyes narrowing as he eyed the pocket Zayn had stuffed the check.

“Yeah, I think a tenner would do.”

“Alright, mate.” Niall grumbled, tossing the bill to the table and following Zayn over to the podium to pay. As they exited the restaurant Zayn pulled his collar up against the crisp wind and turned in the direction of the bus stop, but for the second time that day Zayn was halted by a hand on his arm. Niall jingled a set of keys at Zayn.

“Could give you a lift home if you’d like, beats waiting on the bus…”

“Oh yeah, but like I said before it’s grocery night at the apt so I’m just going to meet my flatmate Conor at the store and I’d hate to take you out of your way like that, so next time maybe?” He said knowing full well that there wouldn’t be any next time. He moved to leave again but this time it was Niall speaking that stopped him.

“Did I, was it something I said Z?” Zayn looked up to see him worrying his lip.

“Huh?” Zayn oh so elegantly asked, choosing to ignore the asinine nickname for the time being.

“You’ve gone so cold on me there mate and I can’t help feeling that we went terribly wrong at some point tonight.” Sighing, Zayn could only throw his hands up in defeat.

“Look it’s not you ok, it’s totally me. I just don’t _do_ this.” He finished making vague hand gestures between them.

“This?” Niall asked, eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

“Socializing, it’s not really my forte.” There he’d said it; the root of it all was that he just didn’t like people all that much and now Niall at least knew that.

“Yeah, but Liam…” The blonde prodded, not one for taking no for an answer.

“Ok, but that’s cause he’s _Liam._ ” Niall shrugged, finally sighing in defeat because yeah, that sounded about right. Without further argument and a polite ‘drive safely’ Zayn was heading for the bus stop, this time Niall let him go.

XXX

If Zayn thought that would be the last he saw of Niall he would be dead wrong if anything he’s certainly seen more of the Irish blonde since their failed attempt at forming a friendship. He just sort of started appearing in the quad after their class let out. Sometimes the three of them would go for a meal or just a coffee. And sometimes Niall would offer him a ride to his off campus apartment, the radio often filling the awkward silence between them. They weren’t however any closer to becoming friends though to Niall’s effort he really was trying, why he did was completely beyond him, He mostly went along with things for Liam’s sake who Zayn had quickly figured it was physically impossible to say no to, when he trained his puppy dog eyes on you and jutted out his bottom lip.

Then there was that time they were finishing up their subway sandwiches when Zayn suddenly got a text from his older sister Doniya reminding him of his mother’s upcoming birthday. He cursed out loud and went into a semi panic about finding a present for her. Liam suggested flowers or candy but Zayn quickly shot down both ideas, mindful of his mother’s floral allergy and current diet.

“Could have a look around one ‘em flee markets downtown.” Niall said around a mouthful of chips. Zayn perked up and both boys shot the blonde unexpected looks. Liam impressed Zayn sort of in awe.

“That would be perfect, actually.” Zayn stated, still looking at him with this strange expression.

“Well, we could go there now if you’re free.”

“We?” Niall fidgeted slightly in his seat under Zayn’s stare.

“Yeah, I’ve got a few things to pick up downtown meself so…” Zayn looked to Liam hopefully, but instantly knew he’d be disappointed.

“I’m out, taking Danielle to see that new Ryan Gosling movie.” Liam said, making a face and miming hanging himself, but the others knew he was just putting on airs for their benefit and that he did in fact really like watching romantic comedies.

“Just us then?” Niall prodded further, balling the empty wrapper of his sandwich and sucking up the last of his lemonade.

“Uh, I suppose I’ve got the time, if you really don’t mind…” The Irish boy waved him off.

“Wouldn’t have offered if I did Z.” Zayn gritted his teeth in an effort to stay composed and not reach across the table and wring Niall’s pale neck at the use of that goddamn nickname that Zayn has asked him several times not to use. After all, the other boy was doing him a favor the least he could do was make some kind of attempt at being friendly _-ish_.

XXX

The ride downtown was pretty average with Niall trying for small talk and Zayn giving him either one word answers or worse just making noises in response, resigned Niall finally just turned on the radio.

Zayn had half expected Niall to hover beside him as he perused the many tables littered with handcrafted trinkets and knickknacks but was surprised when instead Niall wished him happy hunting and disappeared into a nearby party favor shop.

He’d been browsing undisturbed for a good half hour when he came upon a table full of pendants, finding one with his mother’s birthstone that seemed to go along with her taste, but was still unique that it didn’t resemble anything she already owned he held it up so that the last remains of the sun shone off it.

“S’pretty.” A voice said suddenly from his right, startling him. He looked up to meet Niall’s bright blues.

“Thanks, yeah I think this is what I’ll get for mum.” Niall nodded, sticking one hand deep into the pocket of his jeans while the other held a huge bag at his side.

“Glad you were able to find something then.”

“All thanks to you, brilliant idea this was mate.” The blonde just shrugged but Zayn noticed a red tinge had begun spreading up his neck and across his cheeks. It was dare he say cute. And where the hell had that thought come from? Chocking it down to temporary insanity Zayn headed to the owner of the table to pay.

XXX

“So, uh what’s in the bag then?” Zayn asked once they were both buckled in, surprising them both by actually initiating conversation. Clearing his throat Niall pulled onto the road, risking a quick glance at Zayn who was busy eyeing Niall’s purchases curiously.

“Oh, just some stuff for another party at the frat house this weekend, you probably wouldn’t be interested…” Zayn made a show of sighing deeply.

“Shit beer and shittier music, I think I’ll…”

“Even though it’s to celebrate me…”

“Pass.” “Birthday” Niall bit his lip and didn’t let Zayn when he tried to catch his eye.

“Really?”

“Yeah, turning 20 is all, I know you probably wouldn’t be interested in coming seeing as we’re not even friends or anything and the prospect of free booze doesn’t do it for you…”

“No it’s—I can like stop by for a bit, why didn’t you tell me I could’ve got you something at the market…”

“Nah, s’not necessary you know? Just showing up would be enough…” Zayn didn’t know what to make of that or what to say in return for that matter so he just nodded and turned the radio on instead.

XXX

The problem is that Zayn had completely forgotten that he’d already made plans with his sort of friend, mostly occasional makeout buddy that he’d met first year of uni in his intro to college writing class, Harry that weekend. They were supposed to go out to dinner and maybe see a movie or something, but it didn’t take too much convincing to get the self proclaimed slut to agree to accompany him to the frat party.

“Are you kidding me? Fucking a frat boy is only #3 on my bucket list.”

“Please tell me you’re taking the piss?” At the curly topped boy’s silence Zayn rolled his eyes and texted Liam, letting him know he was at the door. Instead of Liam, it’s the birthday boy; face already flushed with alcohol, who lets him in. His smile wide, blue eyes twinkling with excitement, the light noticeably dimmed as his eyes landed on something behind Zayn, Harry. He moves to the side slightly to allow for the two boys to enter.

“You brought a date? To _my_ party…my _birthday_?” Niall slurred, suddenly very close at Zayn’s side. Zayn’s eyebrows screw up on his forehead in confusion and wonders why this is such a big deal. Liam brought _him_ to that first party after all and Harry was such a charming lad Zayn had no doubt that he would fit in with their crowd way better than he did, but with all of these thoughts floating around in his head all he can do is nod. He hasn’t even had his first beer yet and yet Zayn thinks he is already seeing things because he swears he can see a ring of fire now circling the blonde boy’s irises as he nods back curtly and turns from him without a word.

XXX

He’s on the couch tonight, not the wall squished into the arm by Louis and Harry who have apparently hit it off, making an instant connection over their love of fashion (bowties, blazers and beanies for Harry, stripes, toms and suspenders for Louis.) Zayn sighs loudly once again bored out of his mind as he chokes down another gulp of the piss poor shit they’re calling beer. He smiles as he catches Liam’s eye out on the dance floor with his girlfriend Danielle who Zayn has officially met and whom he bitterly admits is delightful. He even chuckles when Liam raises his bushy brows and gestures for him to come out and join them. He quickly shakes his head though, having already made that mistake 3 beers ago.

It’s been at least 2 hours since his and Harry’s arrival and he hasn’t seen Niall once. Which shouldn’t bother him too much because Niall annoys him on a _good_ day, but it’s weird because he’s just kind of gotten used to Niall always being around, always smiling, and laughing at nothing and just all around hanging off Zayn’s side. He chocks it up to it being Niall’s birthday so of course he would want to spend as much time with as many of his guests as possible.

But then he’s not waiting for them on his usual bench in the quad that Monday or the next day, in fact a whole week goes by without Zayn seeing nary a blonde hair off the Irish boy’s head and he’s curious to know what’s up, even maybe grows a little worried for the boy, _maybe._ But every time he tries to bring the subject up to Liam he goes all quiet and shrugs without actually giving Zayn anything to go by. Zayn can’t help but think it has something to do with him bringing Harry to Niall’s party, but he’s not entirely sure why.

It’s weird and Zayn feels really uneasy about the feelings he is experiencing for a kid he never even wanted in his life in the first place. Worst of all Harry and Louis are always together, which means Harry has been pretty much m.i.a to help Zayn and his current crisis. And Liam who is pretty biased in this situation being Niall’s frat brother and close friend and really what is Zayn to him but the dull antisocial freak he got stuck with in poly-sci, so he’s been pretty much mum in the matter.

XXX

Zayn takes a gamble the following weekend, that there would be yet another party going on at the Alpha Nu house. He was right as he squeezes passed drunken bodies littering the front lawn, making his way to the front steps and door. He texts Louis, letting him know that he was outside, thinking that he was the least likely to turn him away. Louis drunkenly texted him back how to properly use a doorknob and Zayn just rolled his eyes and gripped the knob, twisting it easily.

It turns out, gaining entrance to the frat house was the easy part he soon realizes when everyone seems to be giving him the cold shoulder, even Liam, _Liam_ who hadn’t even had it in him to frown when the barista told him they were out of his favorite blend 2 weeks ago and yet here he was alternating between glaring at Zayn and ignoring his very existence, Danielle was a little nicer about it offering him a small smile but making no moves to approach him. Louis was nowhere to be found but he spied Harry talking to a girl named Cher who he’s seen at every party he’s attended so far but had yet to exchange a single word with, so it sort of pissed him off royally that Harry was there and talking to her and this was only his _second_ party. Their eyes meet across the room and Harry stops talking mid sentence to frown and offer Zayn a sad look.

Which only helps in pissing Zayn off further because it makes no sense that his whole estrangement from this crowd was because he brought Harry, an outsider without asking, but now that Harry and Louis were sort of dating (sort of because Harry has major commitment issues) he’s welcomed into their brotherhood with open arms, while Zayn has been all but shunned. Zayn glowers back and makes a mad dash for the kitchen, namely the alcohol.

Against his better judgment he gets sloppy drunk and ends up dancing up on the beer pong table kicking the cups gleefully to the shouts of both encouragement and enragement. He has absolutely no rhythm and he’s clueless as to what the song that’s playing is called but his hips won’t stay still and he figures that maybe if he exposed enough flesh no one would even notice his terrible dancing.

His shirt is gone he’s swung it over his head a couple of times before throwing it blindly, a giggling blonde he recognized from first year back when he lived in the dorms she could always be found in the common room, challenging people to dance-dance revolution on the ps3 at all hours of the night he thinks her name is Perrie and he’s always thought she was rather fit for a girl and with the amount of alcohol thrumming through his veins it wouldn’t be too hard for him to maybe fall into bed with her.

“Where have they been hiding you?” She shouts up to him, sniffing at the shirt still warm from his body. Zayn grins drunkenly and grabs for the fly of his pants his hips still tick-tocking maddeningly off beat, making it rather hard for him to get his pants undid. He’s almost succeeded though when two strong arms suddenly wrap themselves around his middle hauling him down off the table. He hears a thick Irish accent apologizing to the group of grumbling frat boys who’d been in the middle of a game before Zayn’s impromptu strip tease. Zayn’s vision is just a little too blurred to make out any faces to see if he recognized any of them. He spares a single moment to wonder where Perrie has gone off to but then he’s being dragged upstairs and into a bedroom, the door slamming behind them as he is shoved to sit on the foot of a bed.

“What is all this about Zayn?” Niall asked, getting straight to the matter and Zayn has to blink several times before his vision will clear enough for him to make out Niall’s expression. He notices that not only is the blonde extremely pissed, but he’s also stone cold sober which is a first. There’s so much that Zayn could say, wants to say. He wants to ask Niall where he’s been, wants to ask why everyone hates him, wants to know why Niall decided to get so bloody hot all of a sudden, but he doesn’t. Instead he pouts out his lower lip at the Irish boy and says:

“What I’m not good enough for Z anymore?” Niall is obviously taken aback; because that might’ve been quite literally the last thing he expected to come out of Zayn’s mouth.

“Erm, dunno I thought you always hated when I called you that?”

“God yeah I did!” Zayn threw his arms up exasperatedly.

“So…” Niall trailed off confused.

“But you never listened to me before did you? You always do whatever you want to because you’re _you_ …everything you do is cool and everyone likes you and it all comes so effortlessly for you doesn’t it? You don’t even have to _try_.”

“Zayn, that’s not true.” Niall insisted futiley.

“You always get what you want too I bet.” 

“That’s definitely not true.” The blonde muttered into his chest, risking a quick peek up at the other boy through his lashes.

“Why do you hate me?” Zayn insisted, lip caught between his own teeth.

“I…don’t.” Niall's words were weak even to his own ears so he wasn't suprised at all when the inebriated boy shot up off of the bed almost falling over in his hasty indignation.

“You do! You’re never around anymore and you’re practically best friends with Harry even though he’s the reason you hate me…” Niall pushed Zayn to sit once more with a gentle hand on his chest. Causing a slight shiver to pass through Zayn at the sudden skin to skin contact.

“I don’t _hate_ you Zayn besides he’s with Louis now so…” Zayn let out a heavy sigh and met Niall’s eyes for the first time, vision clear, eyes completely focused.

“I’ve tried not to care you know? In the beginning I wouldn’t let you in because you’re one of those boys, the boys that shoved me into bathroom stalls and spit in my hair calling me, god! I can’t even say what they called me, _I won’t!_ They’d whip their dicks out and wave them in my face teasing me as if me liking cock meant I wanted theirs… _as if!_ And you’re just like them, I thought…thought you just wanted to mock me, set me up for some joke or something to hurt me, but then you didn’t, you actually…and I…”

“Z, I’m not like that how could you ever think that of me?’

“I dunno because you’re hot Niall, you’re so perfect and I can’t stand that you hate me now because I miss you. I miss your voice, that smile you have when a song you really love comes on, and the way you scratch at the back of your neck when you’re nervous or the way you grip your hair if you can’t figure out how to get your point across and your laugh, god I love the sound of your laugh and I know you don’t want to hear any of this because you’re straight but I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, it’s completely your fault in fact because you wouldn’t give up I treated you like complete shit and you just took it and…I don’t drink very often and I’m really drunk right now and my mum _loved_ the pendant…so if you never talk to me again that’s fine because at least I told you even though my biggest regret in life will probably be that I never got the chance to ki—“ 

Niall interrupts him with soft, deliciously chapped lips on his.

“I’m not straight.” He says into the kiss.

“What?” Zayn gasps, breaking the kiss.

“I like dick man, and I’ve wanted you since that first night but you just brushed me off, luckily I’m not easy to get rid of as you well know and when you brought Harry to my party I just lost it, I only forgave him because I saw he had no interest in you, but I stayed away from you because I thought you really didn’t want me…”

“But I _do,_ I want you so bad.” Zayn whined in his drunkenness moving forward to cup Niall’s face in his hands. Niall chuckled almost manically in his joy and couldn’t help but surge forward capturing Zayn’s mouth with his own.

 Just as things were getting good with the darker boy moaning uncontrollably into his mouth, Niall broke apart with a breathy laugh which sent a pleasant shiver down Zayn’s spine. Giving the brunette’s mouth one last peck, before licking his lips in an effort to regain control of himself. 

“Well, I think we’d better call it a night, we can pick this up when you’re more sober.” Zayn whimpered his protests and grabbed for Niall’s waist to keep the blonde close. Niall chuckled softly, taking Zayn’s hands in his and threading their fingers together with a shake of his head.

“We can’t Z, you’re drunk and I wouldn’t feel right taking advantage of you, no matter how badly I want to lay you down.” Zayn squeezed Niall’s hands to the point of pain and brought the left one to his crotch, gasping at the sudden pressure. Niall groaned at the feel of Zayn’s barely contained hardness.

“Does that feel like you’d be taking advantage?” Niall groaned again and bit his lip, grazing Zayn’s crotch with his knuckles in testing, Zayn’s eyes went slightly crossed, his lips parting wantonly and he looked absolutely obscene and Niall had no choice really, his hand immediately going to scratch behind his neck. Zayn smiled fondly as if to say ‘I told you so’ the blonde rolled his eyes and growled as he rushed forward taking Zayn down to lie on the bed with his force.

They makeout, slowly grinding into one another until Zayn is practically begging for more so Niall took pity. With their shirts already discarded Niall went to work on ridding Zayn’s body of those pesky chinos he was so fond of. Once done he went to rejoin Zayn on the bed but the darker boy shook his head with a pout.

“You too.” He said petulantly and it was all Niall could do not to attack him all over again, but he managed to compose himself long enough to take his jeans off before practically diving back to the bed and between Zayn’s legs. Niall takes possession of Zayn’s mouth once more biting down gently before trailing kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. Zayn moaned unabashedly, gasping when Niall took one of his nipples between his teeth.

“What do you want?” Niall asked voice deep and raspy with lust. Zayn had to look away to keep from coming right there on the spot.

“You.” Niall rolled his eyes but gave Zayn’s nipple a sweet kiss then a dirty twist.

“What do you want me to do?” Niall asked again, his eyes never leaving Zayn’s as his tongue circled the same pert brown nipple.

“You’re mouth, on me.” Zayn stuttered out, licking his lips.

“As you wish.” The blonde says into Zayn’s skin and the darker boy doesn’t even get the chance to respond before Niall has him in his warm grip swallowing the head in one go. And if any ounce of Zayn doubted that Niall was gay it was thrown out the window because Niall has definitely done this before because he was good and he genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself, his head bobbing enthusiastically and paying extra attention to Zayn’s sac.

Zayn regretted now more than ever being so drunk because he wasn’t going to last much longer and just as he was going to tell Niall this he peeked down his body only to meet the bright blue eyes of Niall watching him, gauging his reactions, lips red and glistening around him he looked absolutely debauched and Zayn didn’t even have time to warn the other boy before he was coming down the blonde’s throat. To his effort Niall only choked slightly before swallowing the rest up and giving Zayn’s spent dick a few last tugs, grinning as the darker boy’s body twitched with after tremors.

Satisfied that Zayn was done Niall crawled back up his body for more kisses, of which Zayn was more than glad to oblige, but after a few minutes of dizziness Zayn pulled back from the kiss, grinning slightly when Niall’s head moved forward with him, his eyes remaining closed.

“What about you?” He asked, reaching down to grasp Niall’s erection, giving it three delicious jerks that had Niall panting into his neck.

“What about me?” Niall questioned teasingly before taking both Zayn’s wrists and bringing them up over his head. Then proceeded to grind down hard onto Zayn’s oversensitive cock, Zayn gasps then whimpers wanting so bad to touch Niall, to bring him off but Niall’s grip on his wrists was much too tight so he settles for kissing Niall and whispering dirty promises into his mouth that he more than plans to make good on at a later time. The blonde moans pressing down to meet Zayn’s now bucking hips and it’s all too much and soon he’s coming with a satisfied grunt.

XXX

The next morning Zayn wakes up to an empty bed and can’t help but wrap his arms around himself, feeling small and unsure of himself he remembers everything that happened last night, everything that was said, but Niall not being there when he woke up makes him question things slightly, then he notices the glass of water and bottle of aspirin and smiles gratefully. He downs about four pills before climbing out of bed and pulling on the first top and bottom combination he can find off the floor.

XXX

 Entering the dining/kitchen area he spies Niall pestering Harry who was generously cooking breakfast but had to stop every two seconds to smack Niall’s hands away from eating something. While Liam, Danielle, and Louis talked quietly over glasses of orange juice at the table, they stop when they notice him in the doorway.

Zayn shuffled into the room, his hair sticking up every which way, rubbing his eyes adorably and Niall’s chest jumps just looking at him, abandoning Harry, Niall moved to meet him half way, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist he smiles hesitantly at the brunette before planting a kiss on the side of his temple. Zayn grinned, rolling his eyes before gripping the back of Niall’s head and bringing their mouths together, figuring they’d wasted enough time not kissing already. He was only mildly aware of the exaggerated applause and comical whistling around them. Blushing Zayn tried to hide his face in Niall’s shoulder not only hearing but feeling the vibrations of laughter that bubbled out of the blonde and smiled contentedly.


End file.
